End Point
by Tempest-2455
Summary: Regina, an accredited New York lawyer is yet to marry her fiancee, Rob. In search of assistance, her best friend Kathryn recommends her to a renowned Boston wedding planner, Emma Swan. However, an unknown encounter leaves both despising one another. Soon enough - fatal attractions will emerge and boundaries will be crossed. AU. No curse. SwanQueen.


**Authors note: Hi! so here's the start of a new fic I'm hoping to continue, but don't worry I will still be updating Escort Services and there will be an updat for that very soon! Anyway tell me what you think of this story :)**

enjoy!

Endpoint: Arrangements

"How long does it take to get some damn caffeine around here?" Emma uttered quietly, leaning over and peaking around to the front of the queue. There were still at least ten people in front of her. The blonde sighed frustratingly and glanced at her watch, her eyes widened immensely at the time.

"I am going to be late. Again." She grumbled. "I hate mondays." Followed not long after, as she took another baby-step forward in the never-ending line.

It had already been a rough morning and all she wanted was her usual caffeine-fix from Starbucks. Was that too much to ask? On top of that, her son, Henry had begun his first day of school. Emma presumed she was more nervous for him than he was, depicted by the ever-lasting grin that was plastered on his adorable face from the moment they left the apartment. A few tears were shedded as she waved her little boy off. Her full-time job was rather challenging, but being a parent took the icing on the cake. It was by far the most difficult job in the world. She couldn't believe her young boy had turned five only a few weeks ago. Time had definitely flown by over the years, almost in a blink of an eye.

Before Emma was able to inwardly complain once more, a brunette moved swiftly past her (from behind) to the front of the line. Other awaiting customers immediately objected to the woman barging in front of the line, especially Emma. Within a few seconds the blonde moved out of her place in line to confront the brunette waiting at the front.

"Excuse me? You do realise there's a line, right?" Emma spoke almost mockingly. She was definitely not in the mood for politeness or any other pleasentaries.

The brunette still had her back to her, but appeared to be responding.

Emma was perplexed by the action, as she watched the woman receive her coffee. Before Emma's mind had caught up, the woman turned around to leave but instead rammed straight into the blonde. The dark liquid instantly seeping through her white blouse. And this is why I don't wear white, Emma thought bitterly.

"What do you think you were doing?! That was my coffee." The evidently outraged woman yelped in surprise.

It was only once the brunette had clicked the ear piece on her ear did Emma realise that she was in fact conversing with another individual on the other line, therefore not hearing her earlier question. Oh, she is definitely a New Yorker, Emma thought. Besides the scorching liquid setting in throughout her chest, Emma couldn't help but notice how beautiful the woman was. She had short brunette hair, chocolate brown eyes, dark red lipstick and a well toned figure. Emma nearly forgot to breath, but then crashed back to earth at the hot intensity of the beverage.

"Ouch! What the hell lady?! First you cut-in line and then...this!" The blonde exclaimed, hissing as she pulled her sticky blouse off her skin.

The other woman arched an eyebrow, unimpressed with the blonde's tone. She raised a tapered finger, "First of all, I ordered my beverage 20 minutes ago. Secondly, you ran into me. Not the other way around. Therefore I am not accountable for this..." She paused as her eyes scanned the blonde's soaked chest, her face crinkling in disgust. "...mishap." She finished.

Emma's eyes widened at the audacity of the woman. Never in her 28 years of life had she ever come across someone so arrogant and obnoxious. She was tempted to break the woman's nose but relented at the fact that the pair of them had already stirred up an audience. She was about to retaliate when she noticed the glittering of diamonds on her ring finger. Hell, the woman was engaged.

Emma breathed out a sarcastic laugh, "Wow, you must be a real handful. I feel sorry for the fella you're going to marry. He would probably have to keep you on a leash." She smirked, nodding towards her ring.

The brunette immediately glared at the woman, "That would require a collar, dear." She noticed no ring on the blonde's finger and chuckled mirthlessly, "And at least I have someone, after all being alone is the worst curse imaginable." She then pushed past the blonde with force, on her way out of the coffee shop. Emma was about to yell out 'I'm not alone!' But decided against it as there were already a whole crowd of people who watched the exchange. Instead, Emma just sighed. Her shoulders became hunched and she swiftly moved threw the people, nearing the exit. But on the way snatched a random's coffee and proceeded to scull it down, while ignoring the 'Hey, that was mine!' on her way out.

...

"I'm just really worried, you know? What if the flowers don't go with the colour scheme or it rains or I lose the rings or-" Emma interrupted the woman sitting on the otherside of her desk.

She clasped her hands together in the centre of her desk. "Miss Carter, I can assure you that everything will go as planned. Just breath, okay? I have everything under control. They don't say I'm the best for nothing. We have back-ups for nearly every possible scenario, so do not stress. It will be perfect." Emma reassured the woman who seemed to be hyperventilating.

The woman wiped her eyes and smiled, "Thank god we have you. I know everything will be spectacular." She squealed in delight before leaping out of her seat and out of the office.

Emma almost instantaneously flopped face-first onto her desk and groaned. "Since when did I become a fucking psychologist?" She mumbled into the desk. The blonde sat back in her chair and reached for the phone, requesting her personal assistant. Emma then glazed over her diary for the next few weeks and almost fainted. Boy am I busy. In a matter of minutes a brunette appeared at her office door with a smirk plastered on her face.

"You look like someone's hit you with a brick. After they spilt coffee on you might I add." She chuckled, casually making her way into the other chair across from the blonde.

Emma playfully rolled her eyes at her bestfriend and sighed. "Two words, Ruby. Miss Carter." She uttered distastefully.

Ruby scoffed, "That rich diva is like a fucking firework. She could set off any minute."

"Tell me about it! She was in her balling her eyes out just minutes ago!" Emma shook her head frustratingly. "How the fuck could they be stressed, I'm the one who has to sort it all out. One error and it falls back on me." She exasperated, already quite exhausted at the thought of all the events she had to run in the next few weeks.

Ruby smiled sympathetically, "Babe, don't put too much pressure on yourself. You're human, you make errors here and there." She soothingly reassured her best friend. "Working for you is a piece of cake, but for the type of work we do It's tough and I am just as accountable as well." She shrugged.

Emma smiled appreciatively at her best friend of 8 years, before shaking her head. "I still sometimes wonder why I chose this job, I mean there are like a fricken billion other jobs in the world and I chose this one."

The brunette laughed, "You chose this job because you love making people happy. You want to make sure that their wedding day is the most fantastic and memorable event of their lives when two people come together. I mean heck, you're the best wedding planner in the country and the richest." Ruby winked, "Easily attract all the single ladies with that little side note." She chuckled.

Emma rolled her eyes jokingly, "And you're probably the highest paid assistant in the world." She chuckled along with the woman. "But I guess you're right I do love making sure that people have the best wedding possible, yet its generally the clients I hate most." She mumbled at the end.

Ruby clicked her fingers, "Speaking of clients, there is a couple in New York who are very interested in your services and would like to arrange a meeting with you a.s.a.p." She summed up."And they're quite rich. The guy was decent on the phone but the woman sounded as though she had a pole up her arse."

Emma groaned, "I have had enough of women. I might just never get married. Anyway, lucky they have money." She shuffled through papers, and grabbed a pen. "Did they mention a specific time or date?"

Ruby frowned, "Actually they wanted to see if you were free on this up coming Wednesday in the morning." She recalled from memory.

The blonde thought for a moment and consulted her schedule before replying,"I can do that. Ring them and tell them that they have a 9 o'clock appointment with me, Wednesday." Emma scribbled down the information in her diary. "Okay. So later I'm going to have my shirt dry-cleaned, pick Henry up from school and then get something to eat. Want to tag along?" She asked with a smile.

The brunette nodded with a grin, "Sure. That little buggers probably grown taller. I don't know what you feed him, but he's just growing." She chuckled, moving out of the chair.

"I know right." Emma smiled at the thought of her son.

"Anyway I'll go ring them now and let them know. Don't work too hard!" Ruby called over her shoulder as she strutted out of her boss' office.

Emma sighed, "Yeah right."

...

"Okay, Kathryn I relent. Yours and Frederick's wedding was quite extravagent and immensely beautiful." Regina spoke thoughtfully, before taking a sip of her freshly brewed coffee.

The blonde grinned excitedly, "Exactly! Emma Swan has all these amazing and unique ideas, I don't know how she does it..." Kathryn shook her head astonishingly. "I know you love intricate designs and ideas. That's why I got you and Rob to give her a call and set-up a meeting." She explained, "Put it this way, I am running out of words to describe her, she's that good." Kathryn concluded. She grabbed her and Regina's empty coffee mugs and proceeded to move to the kitchen, leaving the brunette to ponder her thoughts.

They were scheduled to be married in three months and although Regina was one to be super prepared, unfortunately time had caught up with them and before her and her fiancee Rob knew it, they only had three months left. Work had also been hectic. As a lawyer she worked for almost 12 hours a day. Life had basically gotten in the way, otherwise they would have been married earlier. Theoretically they were supposed to be married six months ago but decided to reschedule for the third time. And this was it. Now or never. Then there was the stress of hiring a wedding planner. The best, mind you. Not that her fiancee really cared, he just wanted to marry the woman of his dreams. Regina smiled as her eyes glazed over the diamond resting comfortably on her finger. The night Rob proposed invaded her mind, however, her reverie was interrupted by the incessant ringing of her phone.

The brunette searched through her purse, before sliding the unlock screen of the phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi, is this Regina Mills?"

"Yes, to whom am I speaking to."

"It is Ruby from Emma Swan Weddings I am just notifying you of your meeting with Miss Swan at 9am sharp on Wednesday morning. Would that time be suitable for you and your fiancee?"

Regina's eyes widened slighty, "Yes, that is perfectly acceptable." She didn't expect a response to come so soon.

"Great. Miss Swan is looking forward to meeting you and your fiancee."

The brunette nodded to herself, "Excellent."

"Have a good day, Miss Mills." Then the line went dead.

At that very moment Kathryn returned into the lounge room. "I heard you talking to someone, who was on the phone?" She quizzed, quite intrigued.

Regina frowned, "Ruby..." She said it almost unsurely.

The blonde chuckled, "Who is Ruby? Honey, I need a bit more info than that." She said.

Regina shook her head slightly, "Sorry, she's the woman from Emma Swan Weddings, possibly her assistant. She was just confirming our meeting with the wedding planner." She explained, with Kathryn nodding along excitingly.

The blonde clapped her hands in joy, "This is great! Trust me, you'll love her." Kathryn smiled kindly, conveying her sincerity.

Regina frowned slighty, deeply intrigued by this woman her dual best friend and colleague semmed to be raving on about, like there was no tomorrow. She must be quite good at what she does, Regina presumed. The brunette became lost in her thoughts. The next three months were going to be tough. Not only was she going to marry her fiancee of two years, but she had also been given a new case at work - and it was going to take a while to sort out. It required her to take regular business trips back and forth to Boston, though she wasn't a stranger to the city since her parents owned numerous firm across the country and the one in Boston was much like the headquarters. She was even there this morning to get a head start on the case, and the flight was only around 45 minutes - Regina was never fazed by the quick snap decisions to fly across the country in a moments notice. Yet, Rob on the otherhand was less than impressed.

"Moving on, I forgot to ask you, how was Boston?" Kathryn smiled lightly.

Regina immediately remembered this morning's altercation with the blonde woman in the coffee shop. "It is always awful. The coffee takes forever to be served and the people there love to make a nuisance of themselves." She spoke distastefully. Regina hoped to the dear god, that she would never have to come face to face with that woman ever again. Period.

Kathryn playfully rolled her eyes, "What happened, babe?" She pouted.

Regina shook her head, "Let's just say, I am glad black coffee stains do not come out - or at least after a few decent washes, that is." She smirked.

"You're unbelievable. I swear you have developed an evil side of the years." The blonde laughed at her friend's shocked expression.

Regina feigned hurt, "I am offended. I always thought I had a dark side." She said.

Kathryn scoffed while getting up from the sofa, signalling for Regina to follow her. "Trust me, hon. You really do, but that's why you're my best friend. Now let's go celebrate the remaining three months of your single life!" She announced loudly throughout the house. All Regina could do was smile warmly at her friend, as they walked out of the house in for a night of excessive drinking and fun - two things she rarely did. But certain thoughts were still invading her mind, refusing to leave. She was deeply worried about her wedding. Then there was the bridesmaids, the rings - it was all too much. And then there was the woman she had no idea about, yet had heard so much of. The wedding planner in Boston. The best in the country. The saviour for her upcoming wedding. Emma Swan.

"Let's hope she practices what she preaches." Regina murmured.

**A/U: Should I continue?! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
